Ask the Tsubasa Cast : The Return
by xEternal-Priestess-of-Wishesx
Summary: After numerous requests the story you've all come to love is back! Ask the Tsubasa Cast where you can ask crazy questions and dare them to do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Tsubasa Cast : The Return

**Eternal:** I am back, sorry, I've seen to many other stories that never got reported or told they were breaking rules. So~~~ without further ado I present Ask the Tsubasa Cast.

**Kurogane: **NO! Hell no! Why people? Why do you let her do this, for the love of God help!

**C!Syao: **Oh shut it. It's not that bad. So please send your dares once more and the show can continue.

**Fai:** Hyuu~ tormenting Kurggy, tormenting Kurggy!

**Kurogane:** -Draws Ginryu.- Die mage! –Chases him.-

**Yuuko: **Thankfully, I am Co-Hosting with Eternal so my dares are requested to be put at a minimal. So~ see the button that says 'Review'? Click it!


	2. Fai Plus Kuro Equals?

Let's get the Party Started!

Eternal: You know, I find it amazing how I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting. Of course, maybe this is divine punishment, but we only have one person asking this chapter. So the character appearances are limited. –Sulks in a corner with Yuuko-

Kurogane: Should be a good thing, it won't be as annoying.

Yuuko: C!Syao, go get the whole main cast here, the vampire twins, and Tomoyo. R!Syao – push Kurogane off the cliff.

R!Syao: -Sweatdrops and pushes him off-

Kurogane: You damn wiiiiiiiii –Keeps falling-

Fai: Hyuu~ it seems like a longer fall this time.

Yuuko: We made it bigger but – poor Eternal isn't coming out of the corner. –Shakes her co author.-

Tomoyo: Come now, our first darer is someone your rather fond of.

Eternal: Who?

Tomoyo: -Whispers in her ear-

1

2

3

Eternal: YAY! WA-HOO~ This makes it so entertaining now! Thank you Kami-sama you've given this girl hope again!

Kamui: Tch.

Subaru: -Takes the card- Without further delays our first questions are from TrueDespair.

Eternal: -Tackles TrueDespair before getting pulled off by Yuuko- NO FAIR! I can only tackle people when I'm on a coffee rush!

**Words cannot describe how Happy I am about the series…oh wait; I can just say "Yay~! It's back~!" XD**

**Now for Questions and Dares:**

**For Kurogane: I want you to propose to Fai in the most romantic way you can think of. oh and have roses and a big ring to complete the scene.**

**For Tomoyo: Can you think of a time that Kurogane wasn't all…ruthless and mean..and…anything that is associated with the word 'anger'? XD**

**For Yuuko: Are you psychic that many fans/people would think? And if you don't would you want to be?**

**For C!Syao: Get a random weapon and just fight the first person you see. *anyone will do!***

**For Fai: What do you feel about MPREG? (guys getting pregnant in yaoi pairings) and you being that "mother" of the situation. **

**For Subaru: No offense to Kamui but isn't he a bit hard to handle sometimes? Don't get me wrong I think he's a good older brother. Just asking is all.**

**That's all for now~!**

**-TrueDespair**

Eternal: My thought's exactly my dear friend. And in response to your P.S – I'd love to see that story~!

Kurogane: -Twitches and death glares.- Why do you people have this sick obesession with me doing this?

Eternal: -Starts taking Ginryuu to the junk yard.-

Kurogane: FINE DAMMIT! –Grabs roses and a ring from Yuuko before walking over to Fai. Gets down on one knee- Fai Flourite, would you marry me?

Fai: Not at all.

Kurogane: -Cracks.-

Eternal: -Pokes him- I think he's dead. But Fai~ why? –Sad face-

Fai: If he has to be forced to do that then I won't give a response everyone wants. Besides even if it was true I'd say no because~~ -Glomps Kamui- We've been dating~!

Eternal & Yuuko: Oh yeah, we did set them up together.

Subaru: EH?

Kamui: -Shrugs before getting glomped- You didn't know?

Subaru: H-How am I supposed to know?

Eternal: There there –Huggles Subaru- We still love you.

Tomoyo: How about right now? The poor man's in shock; however, I have pictures when he'smiling at age seven~! –Shows them.-

Yuuko: I am psychic yes, unless you mean psycho because I can be if you want me to. –Smirks.-

Eternal: Yuuko, we've discussed this. –Blinfolds C!Syao and spins him around ten times.- Take it off when your done spinning~!

R!Syao: -Sweatdrops-

C!Syao: -Stumbles and takes the blind-fold off-

Yuuko: -Pushes C!Sakura out in a maids dress.-

C!Syao: -Blinks and pales-

Eternal: Oh your just cruel Yuuko. Syao pick someone e- actually yeah go ahead. Fight her!~

R!Syao: -Whacks both of them.- Pick someone else.

C!Syao: -Kicks the still frozen Kurogane off the cliff.- There.

Eternal: -Twitches and locks both Syaoran's in the closet.-

Fai: MPREG ne? Well being a magician it is possible but – it sounds really painful. So no, I wouldn't do it!

Yuuko: Not even for Kamui.

Fai & Kamui: -Blush-

Subaru: Sometimes, but I like him for that. I wouldn't want any other brother then him.

Hokuto: Really?

Subaru: -Jumps- H-Hokuto-chan! D-Demo you're my sister in TB not Tsubasa.

Hokuto: -Sulks.-

Yuuko: -Drags her and Kurogane out for sake.-

Subaru: -Follows after.-

Eternal: That's all folks~ thank you to TrueDespair for being the first (as always XD) to comment. See you next time~!


End file.
